smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfette's Evil Mirror/Part 3
Throughout the rest of the day, Handy was in his workshop tinkering with something that looked like a makeup compact, except that it had a numeric keypad similar to that of a telephone on the lower half of the case. He stared at the device he had made when he was finished and sighed in frustration as if he couldn't figure out how to bring his creation to life. He felt that he was so close to bringing forth the next evolution of the telesmurf, and yet there was something so elusive contained in Smurfette's magic compact that he had to discover for himself what it is so he could make the device do the same thing. There was a knock on his door. "Oh, come in," Handy called out. Sneaky entered the workshop. "Hi there, Handy," he greeted. "What do you have smurfing there that you're working on?" "It's my latest version of the telesmurf, Sneaky, or it will be," Handy answered, showing him the device that was sitting on his work table. "Hmmm, smurfs interesting," Sneaky said as he got a closer look. "It looks like a compact, except that you can talk into it. And this mirror would allow you to communicate with whoever has another one like it, I bet." "That's the idea, Sneaky," Handy said. "But there's just one problem I have with it...I can't make the mirror work that would allow me to communicate with anyone." "Gee, that's too bad, Handy," Sneaky said. "Maybe Papa Smurf might help you with that." "I would like him to, but there's one thing he has on him that I can't smurf my hands on...a similar compact that looks just like this, Sneaky," Handy said. "A similar compact? You think that it has a magic mirror in it?" Sneaky asked. "I'm sure that it has, Sneaky, but until I have it in my possession, I can't study it to be sure what it smurfs," Handy answered. "So what you need is a way you can borrow it from Papa Smurf without him knowing about it so you can study the device," Sneaky surmised. "I'm not sure I feel comfortable trying to smurf it myself, Sneaky," Handy said. "Who says you have to smurf it out of there, Handy?" Sneaky said. "Seriously? You want to help me smurf my hands on that compact?" Handy asked, sounding surprised. "Hey, what are friends for? Besides, this is going to help you smurf your invention to life, and you're going to be famous for it," Sneaky said. "Come on, Handy...if you can't trust me to smurf my job, who can you trust?" Handy sighed. "Okay, I will let you smurf it." "Don't worry about a thing," Sneaky said, sounding assuring. "With a Smurf like me, that job's as good as smurfed." ----- Sometime later after dinner, the Smurfs convened together at Tapper's Tavern, enjoying a night of drinks and entertainment. Empath and Smurfette were both conversing with each other while sitting at the counter together. "So how are you to able to smurf with another Smurf who doesn't smurf the same powers of telepathy as you, Empath?" Smurfette asked. "It's usually the telepath that forms the bridge between his mind and that of the receiver, Smurfette," Empath answered. "Another telepath would be easy to converse with since he also shares the same abilities to project his thoughts onto another mind, so it would be just like we're talking together with our own mouths." "But how would I be able to smurf with you once you form the bridge to my mind?" Smurfette asked. "You just have to think of what you want to say to this smurf as if we're talking out of our mouths, Smurfette," Empath replied. "It's difficult at first, but once you can concentrate on this smurf's presence being inside your mind, it will just come naturally. This smurf has taught Papa Smurf how to do this, and so far he is able to converse with this smurf through telepathy as he is able to do so with his own mouth." "I would like to try it, Empath, if you would be willing to smurf me," Smurfette said, sounding eager. "Okay, then, just let this smurf enter into your mind, and try saying the first thing that comes into your mind through your mind," Empath said. And then the first thing Smurfette heard in her mind was, Do you think this smurf is truly attractive, Smurfette? Smurfette smiled. "Of course I do, Empath. Why do you need to ask?" "Uh, Smurfette, you're still speaking with your mouth," Empath commented. Smurfette groaned slightly. "Uh, smurf, I thought that I was smurfing to you through my mind," she said. "Don't worry about it, Smurfette," Empath said. "It's going to take some time for you to be able to project your thoughts to this smurf through the bridge." Or maybe it won't smurf as much time as you think, Empath heard Smurfette say in his mind. "Oh, now you're playing with this smurf," Empath said. "I thought that you wanted to learn how to communicate with this smurf through our minds." Smurfette giggled. "I guess I was lucky that time, Empath." Tapper came by to check up on his customers when he saw Empath and Smurfette. "So what are you two smurfing with yourselves tonight, if I may be so bold to ask?" he inquired. "Empath was teaching me how to smurf with his mind, Tapper, so that we can privately converse with each other," Smurfette answered. "Oh, so you and Empath are smurfing minds with each other," Tapper said, realizing. "I trust that what you're smurfing between yourselves would be appropriate since the two of you are not even married yet." "What we are sharing between ourselves won't cross any boundaries that are not appropriate for us to cross, Tapper," Empath said. "If only I could be so fortunate as to be able to smurf between the minds of the Smurf that I would want to have as my companion," Tapper said. "But alas, I feel that that would be dishonoring to both the Almighty and to my future companion if I knew ahead of time how she felt of me without smurfing a word." "But don't we already know what each other thinks when we smurf together in the mindlink that Empath smurfs on occasion?" Smurfette asked. "That only lasts for a short time, Smurfette," Empath said. "Once this smurf disengages the mindlink, this smurf senses that none of you distinctly remember anything of what others were thinking in that moment." "And I would be glad that I didn't know what others were thinking, Empath," Tapper said. "That would make me feel too much like a voyeur smurfing into places where I don't properly belong in another Smurf's life." "But what about what you smurf in your spirit, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "What I smurf in my spirit isn't anything that is audible or visible to me, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "It is just a feeling that communicates with my spirit what the Almighty wants me to smurf at the moment He wants me to smurf about it. I don't try to question it too much, for there are things that are not meant for mortal beings like ourselves to know." "Well, this smurf would be happy living in the moment of now instead of always wanting to know what is waiting for us beyond the veil of tomorrow, Tapper," Empath said. "Like whether there would be a new invention that would replace the telesmurf?" Smurfette asked. "Funny, that was just what I was thinking, Smurfette," Empath said. "You're not hiding the fact that you're secretly a telepath from me now, are you?" "It was just that feeling that I smurfed, Empath," Smurfette said, breaking into uncontrollable laughter afterward. ----- After the tavern closed for the night, Empath walked Smurfette home to her house, feeling good about the night they had together. "The more I smurf you inside my head, the more I feel like I know you better, Empath," Smurfette said. "We should be communicating like that more often." "This smurf would very much desire that, Smurfette, but as Tapper said, we should be careful not to cross boundaries that we're not ready to cross over before we're married," Empath said. "Anyway, I'm glad that it's been three years since we last smurfed of Gargamel in our forest," Smurfette said. "I can only hope that we'll never have to deal with him ever again in this lifetime." "Only time will tell about that, Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf is not going to stop being vigilant in the regard of making sure he never returns." "At least the magic compact is in smurf hands now, Empath," Smurfette said. "Papa Smurf will make sure no one else will ever smurf it open to use it for anything." "We'll keep a good eye on the object to be certain of that, Smurfette," Empath said. They soon stopped outside of Smurfette's house next to her front door. "I'm afraid this is where we will have to separate," Smurfette said after letting out a sigh. "Someday we won't have to worry about that part when we smurf home together." "This smurf is willing to wait for that day, if you are," Empath said, giving her a goodnight kiss. "Have a restful evening and pleasant dreams. This smurf will see you again in the morning." "Good night, Empath," Smurfette said, smiling as Empath watched her go inside her house. Empath smiled afterward, imagining the day when they won't have to separate from each other when they go home together. He walked back to his own home and found Polaris Psyche still up at that hour. "Salutations, Empath," he greeted in his usual non-emotional manner. "This one trusts that your evening with Smurfette has been pleasurable." "It usually is, Polaris, believe this smurf," Empath said. "While this smurf must deal with the anxiety of not having anything closer with her than that of friendship, this smurf is certain that a time will come when our desires will be fulfilled." "This one is pretty much aware of those nights where you deal with those anxious thoughts, Empath," Polaris said. "This one wishes there was something this one can do to help you relieve yourself of those thoughts without doing harm." "This smurf appreciates the gesture, Polaris, but Smurf culture doesn't allow for same-sex unions to happen, lest they desire to incite the wrath of Mother Nature," Empath said. "That wasn't what this one was thinking at all, Empath," Polaris said, sounding a bit repulsed at the thought being voiced by his friend. "Anyway, this one will be preparing for this one's resting period shortly, as this one assumes you will be in your own quarters." "Have a pleasant night's sleep, Polaris," Empath said. "This smurf will see you again in the morning." Empath climbed up the stairs to his bedroom and stripped himself down to his underwear before he sprawled himself onto his bed and fell asleep. He felt glad about what he had accomplished in the day and hoped that the next day would be just as fruitful. ----- It was in the middle of the night, and every Smurf was asleep in the village. Everyone, that is, except for Handy. He kept tossing and turning on his bed, still imagining the day when he would unveil his latest version of the telesmurf to his fellow Smurfs and seeing the invention become a commonplace thing among them. He could hear Papa Smurf and his fellow Smurfs praising him for the job well done of the new telesmurf, that he would go down in history as the most innovative Smurf in all Smurfdom. The anticipation of completing his work was just too much for him to get a good night's sleep over. Then sometime after midnight, Handy heard a knock on his door. He yawned as he headed for the front door and opened it, to find Sneaky standing there, wearing a black hooded sweater and a robber's mask. "Can I come in?" Sneaky whispered. Handy nodded as he allowed Sneaky to enter his workshop. "So did you smurf the thing that I asked for?" Handy asked. "Here it is," Sneaky replied, handing Handy the object in question. "I made sure that I smurfed a duplicate in its place so that Papa Smurf wouldn't suspect that it was gone from his laboratory." "Good work, Sneaky," Handy said. "I'll make sure nobody knows what you have smurfed tonight in order to make my dream smurf true." "That's just how I like it, Handy," Sneaky said. "Have fun smurfing into it." With that, he quietly left through the front door and was gone. A short while later, Handy turned on a light and looked at the magic compact that he now held in his hands. He felt like he was about to open Pandora's Box to unleash its contents out into the world. It was both exciting and frightening at the same time, as he pondered over whether he should open the compact or not. Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and so Handy decided that it was best to get it over with and see for himself. He slowly and carefully opened the compact and saw that all it resembled on the inside was just a makeup compact -- nothing out of the ordinary from what Smurfette would normally carry on her person. "So how do I smurf this thing to get it to smurf me what it smurfs?" Handy asked himself. He decided to give the mirror a cleaning with a handkerchief. He went and got both that and some cleaning fluid to use on mirrors. He cleaned it as best as he could so he could see clearly into the mirror. What he found after he had cleaned it, though, was that it no longer showed his reflection in the mirror, but rather the inside of what appeared to be a sorcerer's laboratory. "Hmmm, now that is interesting," Handy said to himself as he looked into the mirror at the image it presented him. "Somehow it's still connected to somebody else's mirror. This could smurf me a clue as to how to replicate this effect with my telesmurf." ----- Meanwhile, Gargamel himself was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep as he kept thinking of how he was going to get even with the Smurfs for expelling him out of their forest. That was when he noticed that there was a glow coming from his laboratory. "Ooh, that wretched Scruple," he grumbled as he got out of bed. "He must be messing around with something in my laboratory that he shouldn't get his hands on. Well, when I get my hands on him, I will..." But as he stepped out of his bedroom and entered the laboratory, he noticed that Scruple was still asleep on his bed, but that his magic mirror was glowing, showing him an image. That could only mean one thing to the wizard. "Smurfette's magic compact," he said. "That little blue harlot must have activated it again, probably to inform me that she's done with being one of those goody-gooders and is ready to help me wreak my vengeance upon them." As Gargamel sat down in front of the mirror to get a better look, he noticed something different about it. "What is this?" he asked. "This isn't Smurfette's house. This looks like the inside of another Smurf's house...that Smurf who always invents things and works with machines. I might as well watch and listen to find out what he's doing." Gargamel watched as Handy spoke to himself. "This magic mirror is going to help me finish smurfing together my new portable telesmurf. Soon every Smurf is going to be able to communicate with each other no matter where they are in the village or in the forest." "Oh, so he's going to build more magic mirrors based on the one I gave to Smurfette years ago," Gargamel realized from his watching. "Well, we can certainly help him fulfill his dream as well as mine to get my hands on those miserable Smurfs and destroy them once and for all." He chuckled at the thought of what he was going to do next. ----- With Gargamel continuing to watch, Handy built himself a second prototype of his portable telesmurf that was identical to the first, right down to having the same kind of mirror and same kind of keypad. He felt as if he had never been so close to a breakthrough with a new invention like he did with this, and now with Smurfette's magic compact as a guide, it would soon become a reality. Of course, Handy had no idea that Gargamel was watching him at all through the magic compact's mirror. But he didn't really care at that point if anyone was watching. "There," Handy said, sounding pleased when his second prototype was finished. "Now all that I need to do is have the mirrors display what each other can smurf. I know there must be some magic words for this, but I wonder what those could be. Hmmm..." Gargamel took this opportunity to cast a hypnotic spell on Handy through the magic compact. Suddenly Handy stopped and heard in his head the words of an arcane language he never knew about that he was inspired to say. Handy then recited the same words, and then suddenly the mirrors of both prototypes glowed. Handy looked through the mirror of one prototype, and was amazed to see that it was now seeing what the other prototype's mirror was seeing at the moment. He checked the mirrors of both prototypes, and was amazed by the results. "Boy oh smurf, it works!" Handy shouted, giddy with excitement. "All this effort, and now it finally smurfs off. Won't the other Smurfs be amazed when they get to smurf out this invention for themselves!" "They will be amazed, my little Smurf...so amazed that they will be mesmerized," Gargamel said, laughing to himself. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Evil Mirror chapters